


A Royal Entanglement...and also Polly

by Beauregard_Q_Smuttington



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coached Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Ghost Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Risk of Pregnancy, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauregard_Q_Smuttington/pseuds/Beauregard_Q_Smuttington
Summary: Damien and Miranda are sweet on each other, but they're not acting on it. Polly decides to give them a nudge in the right direction, in the most Polly way possible: bringing Miranda to the locker room to ambush Damien with a threesome, of course.





	1. Much Ado About Cocksucking

**Author's Note:**

> (I swear, Damien isn’t even my favorite character, there are just a lot of specific scenarios I have in mind that he works with. One of these days I’ll write something spotlighting someone else.) Thank/blame Qsy for this one. http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Qsy/681537/Secret-Ending

Damien stood in front of his locker, spraying a light spritz of Hexx body-spray across his bare chest. His hair was still damp from the shower, having toweled off but not had time to air dry completely yet. He was planning on ditching his last period of the day anyway, so he’d taken his sweet time in the showers, letting the scalding water soothe his stiff muscles after working out. He’d had the locker room to himself, or so he thought.

“Daaamieeen,” came Polly’s sultry voice from behind him, making his shoulders bunch up visibly and his back muscles go taut. Whenever Polly dropped by unexpectedly and used her pleading/sexy voice, she usually wanted something and it meant something incredibly hot or unbelievably stupid and ill-advised was about to take place. Quite often both.

Gritting his teeth, he made a visible effort to relax his shoulders and slowly turned to face her. His heart leapt into his throat when he saw she wasn’t alone. She was sitting on a bench, with Miranda kneeling on the floor in front of her, Miri’s back to her so they were both facing him. Polly had a mischievous cheshire grin and was running her fingers gently through Miranda’s hair, soothing the merprincess’s nerves. It helped somewhat, but Miranda still had a nervous little smile and an adorable blush gracing her pink cheeks.

Damien’s own blush was more subtle, thanks to his red hue. Horny, needy Polly was a semi-regular occurrence with which he was accustomed to dealing. Miranda was…a new variable. He had always been attracted to her, but her often staggering naivete had prevented him from ever putting the moves on her. It would’ve made him feel like he was taking advantage of her. Polly’s smirk, and whole general life’s work, along with Miri’s nervous, excited fidgeting made him assume they weren’t here for anything wholesome. “Polly. Miri. What’s up?”

“You tell me, big boy,” Polly said while leaning over to rest her chin on Miranda’s shoulder and gaze at the meaty bulge stirring in Damien’s shorts and licking her lips. She reached around to brazenly grope Miranda’s small, perky breasts through her blouse, making the princess gasp softly and bite her pouty lower lip. “We were in Haunted Math class, and Miri was asking about phantom integers. I can’t remember *exactly* how the conversation turned toward me telling her what a big swinging dick you have, but it seemed to get her all hot and bothered so I suggested we come let her see for herself. You don’t mind, do you Dames?”

He was grinding his molars, and consciously wrapped his tail around his own leg to keep it from thrashing tellingly. Polly ****knew**** damned well how he felt about Miranda, and was furious at her playing both of them like this. He couldn’t help but notice, however, that Miranda’s gaze was following Polly’s, and he was getting hard in spite of himself. Miranda was fidgeting and rubbing her thighs anxiously together, it didn’t look like Polly had been lying about her being all worked up. She was clearly here under her own free will, her own interest and curiosity, even if Polly had clearly manipulated the situation.

He elbowed his locker shut behind him and took a few slow, measured strides toward them, taking the time to get his breathing regulated and make sure he looked cool and collected. He reached out a hand to caress Miranda’s porcelain-smooth cheek, glancing down at her with almost uncharacteristic concern. “Miri? You sure you’re okay with this? I ain’t gonna be mad if you’re not.” Not at _her_, at least. He shot Polly a quick glare.

Miranda closed her eyes and nuzzled her cheek affectionately into Damien’s palm, making his heart skip a beat and his cock _throb_. She smiled sweetly up at him, her long lashes batting. “Yes, sweet prince. I very much want this. Ah-” She whined as Polly, unfazed by the tender moment between tentative lovers, lightly pinched and tweaked her stiff nipples for a moment before beginning to deftly undo the buttons of her blouse from the collar down.

“See, Damien? She’s fine. And don’t worry, princess, I’ll give you some pointers as we go.” Polly kissed at the side of Miranda’s neck, sliding off the edge of the bench to kneel on the floor behind her so that her ample breasts pressed snugly against Miranda’s back. “Why don’t you start by giving those shorts a tug down and seeing what we’re working with, hm?”

“Okay,” Miranda muttered nervously while reaching out to hook her thumbs under the elastic waistband of Damien’s snug black boxerbriefs, which he filled out quite flatteringly. He had to remind himself to breathe as she took a moment to muster up her courage and give them a swift yank down to his mid-thighs. She gasped audibly as his meaty, semi-erect cock sprung out into the open to bob lewdly a few inches from her face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung slightly open as she beheld it, twitching and slowly but steadily rising and stiffening. “…by the depths...”

Polly was about to excitedly whisper hotly into her ear the suggestion that she play with it, but the princess surprised her by taking the initiative on her own to reach out and wrap a dainty hand around its girth. Damien hissed softly as she slowly began to stroke up and down its turgid length, admiring its girth, at how hot and alive it felt in her grasp. She slid Miri’s blouse down off her shoulders, letting it fall open in the front enough to expose her modest chest, rising and falling at a steady but slightly elevated pace with her breathing. Polly’s hands then reached around to begin caressing their way up Miranda’s smooth inner thighs.

“Miri-” Damien reached out to brush his fingertips through her hair, brushing a wayward lock behind her ear. She smiled timidly at his evident approval, giving his now achingly stiff cock a tentative squeeze and stroking a little harder. Miranda leaned forward, lips parted, tongue extending to graze gently at the underside of his swollen cockhead. She gave it a slow swirl, collecting a pearl of clear, slick, glistening precum that oozed forth before wrapping her lips around the very tip and suckling lightly. “_Fuck…_”

In terms of pure physical stimulation, it was much less vigorous than he was used to, but the sight of his heart’s desire on her knees eagerly beginning to indulge her fascination with his dick was arousing enough to make up for her timid, amateurish technique. Polly kneeling behind her, feeling her up and coaxing her on, certainly didn’t hurt.

Damien was normally quite aggressive when it came to sex. Had this been any other girl, or guy for that matter, by now he would’ve been palming the back of their head and dominantly urging them to take it as deep as possible, ideally to the base down their throat. He didn’t wish to overwhelm Miranda, however, and was content to let her experiment at her own pace.

Polly shared no such compunctions. While one hand slid further up Miri’s thigh and beneath her skirt to begin rubbing expert fingertips against her damp pussy lips through the thin material of her panties, she buried her fingers in the princess’s hair over the back of her head and urged her forward. She didn’t shove her down hard, or particularly far ─ she was assertive, not cruel ─ just enough that instead of barely kissing the tip, her mouth was now stuffed with that engorged cockhead and a couple inches of swollen, veiny shaft.

Miranda let out a surprised little ‘mllph-?’ as her eyes widened, but Polly shushed softly against her ear while stimulating her needy little royal pussy, smirking as the mermaiden’s hips began to rock. “Yeahhh…just like that. Suck it. Make a firm seal with your lips…apply firm, steady suction, and bob your head.” She began to guide Miranda’s head up and down slightly, establishing a rhythm for her, watching gleefully as the shy princess began to properly fellate the spicy demon prince’s impressive cock. “And don’t forget to work your tongue as you go.” She nibbled at Miri’s earlobe while sliding a hand down into her panties, rewarding her obedience and enthusiasm with unobstructed pleasure to her dripping sex. She wasn’t penetrating her yet, just working her fingertips slowly up and down and occasionally pausing to rub back and forth over her clit.

Miranda let out a muffled little ‘mmhmmn’ as she slurped up and down on Damien’s cock, now taking it as much as she could without it getting near enough to the back of her throat to trigger her gag reflex. Her tongue pressed firmly to the underside of his shaft, and after a few moments of having her pretty green eyes closed as she focused on her task she opened them, gazing up at Damien to gauge his reaction and seek his approval.

Damien groaned through gritted teeth, his cock throbbing in her mouth as he fought back hard against the urge to buck his hips and fuck that adoring, angelic face. Polly’s advice and encouragement as she gave the sheltered princess a crash course in cocksucking were paying off in spades, Miranda’s technique quickly progressing from novice to intermediate. The promiscuous poltergeist often found ways of making it hard to stay angry at her for very long.

Miranda’s head was swimming. She and Polly had fooled around on occasion, and it was always a memorable experience which she’d recall in vivid detail while touching herself for days afterwards. Being this sexually adventurous in the boys’ locker room of all places, where they might get caught, added a new level of thrill. Then of course, there was Damien. The handsome, forceful prince with a seldom seen softer side who seemed to have a particularly soft spot for her. Seeing how excited he was to participate in this lewd act with her, how turned on *she* was making him was…in a word, intoxicating. She became overzealous in her efforts to please him, and produced a muffled ‘gllrk-!’ sound as she bobbed her head far enough down his length to gag herself.

It had just grazed the back of her throat, nothing too drastic. She pulled back, coughing a couple times before getting her breath back under control and resuming her previous pace. He cheeks burned a hot, deep pink, thinking she’d embarrassed herself with the graceless slip-up ─ not knowing that few things made Damien throb harder than someone gagging on his cock. Polly seized the opportunity to advance Miranda’s tutelage. Tightening her grip on her silky hair, she urged her forward again just shy of the point where she’d gag again, and held her there while murmuring into her ear.

“Try taking it deep, sweetie. Relax. Deep breath. Swallow hard when it touches the back of your throat.” Miranda trembled a little, nervous but willing to trust her friend not to steer her wrong. She took a moment to calm herself, and as soon as she stopped shaking Polly pushed her head slowly forward. She let out a subdued little ‘glk’ as her gag reflex kicked in, but followed Polly’s advice and forced herself to swallow and was thus able to momentarily thwart it. Damien’s twitching cock slid partway down her throat before she began to cough and sputter, and Polly pulled her back.

Damien panted with brazen desire as his cock cleared her lips, twitching and now glistening with her saliva over half his length. “Damn, Miri. That’s good…” He caressed behind her ear-fin with his fingertips while rubbing his stiff, slick cock lewdly against her cheek and she beamed up at him, proud of herself. Polly was also proud, enough to slide a few slender fingers into her protege’s tight little pussy. When she opened her mouth to cry out in pleasure, Polly shoved it back down around Damien’s cock with a wicked grin. “What a good little cocksucker. Keep practicing, just like that. Try to take it a little deeper each time…” She began to pump her fingers smoothly in and out of the overwhelmed princess while coaxing her head up and down Damien’s dick.

Damien grunted gutturally, pleasure slowly eroding his willpower in his struggle not to buck his hips. Miranda was making a commendable effort to deepthroat him, taking him a little deeper with each attempt. She gagged and drooled, her eyes watered, her slender neck bulged obscenely around his girth. She pulled back each time it became too much for her, resetting herself and trying again. The degree to which he cared for her and wanted to protect her was at war with the primal, animal mating desire to grab two fistfuls of her hair and skullfuck her until he came down her throat, as he would have had it been Polly in her place.

She wasn’t going to take the whole thing. It wasn’t that Damien doubted her ability, that she couldn’t eventually manage it with patience and practice, but he was getting close, and at this rate he was going to blow before she got that far. Miranda’s keening little whimpers in between her lewd gagging and slurping sounds were increasing in pitch and frequency as Polly vigorously fingered her, fluidly rolling her hips against the wild ghost’s relentlessly stimulating hand. Sensing she was close, Polly rubbed hard and fast over her clit while purring into her ear, “Cum for me, you little slut.” She buried her fingers back into those quivering folds and pistoned them into Miranda the few more times necessary to bring her crashing over the edge.

She let out a muffled scream which vibrated pleasantly around Damien’s cock, her spine arching and her legs trembling as she came. Her hands gripped desperately at the back of Damien’s thighs, needing something to hold onto. Damien growled, his cockhead swelling warningly in her mouth. “Miri, I’m gonna-”

Polly scrambled to her feet, leaving the still-dazed princess clinging to Damien’s legs to not wobble over in her lightheaded post-orgasmic haze. “Oh, _fuck_ yeah,” she cooed as she reached around Miranda’s head with both hands to grasp the base of Damien’s twitching cock. She eagerly jerked him off into Miranda’s mouth, gazing with unrepentant lust down at the erotic scene she’d orchestrated. “Cum in her mouth, baby. Look how bad she wants it~”

He’d been on the edge to begin with, the added friction from Polly’s hands and the dirty talk made him utterly lose it. His tail shot out to coil several times around her neck in a slow, firm squeeze and he let out a desperate, almost pained-sounding groan as he exploded within the confines of the princess’s hot, wet mouth. Miranda moaned, and Polly giggled as her cheeks bulged out a bit to accommodate the volume of the demon prince’s load, beginning to dribble from the corners of her lips. “Swallow it, princess.” Tightening the seal with her lips around Damien’s shaft just below the head, she performed a pronounced, exaggerated gulp before opening wide and rolling out her tongue to show that none remained, save that which stained her lips and chin.

Polly knelt down beside her, grabbing her by the hair and turning Miranda to face her as she leaned in. Her tongue darted over the sullied mermonarch’s angular chin to gather the errant strands of Damien’s cum before pulling her into a deep, hungry kiss. Miranda whimpered and slid her arms around Polly’s neck, tilting her head to sink blissfully into the passionate exchange. Damien stumbled back a step, intently watching the girls make out and share his cum while his still-hard cock jutted out proudly in front of him. “Fuckin’ A…”

Polly eventually broke the kiss, nipping at Miranda’s lower lip with her front teeth as she drew back, turning her head to wink at Damien. “Liked that, huh? And see, Miranda, what’d I tell you? He’s still hard. If you get him worked up enough, he’s usually good for at least two rounds.” Miranda blushed, but smiled sheepishly at Damien and his impressive endowment that was indeed still at full mast. Slightly puffy-looking and sensitive so soon after orgasm, but showing no sign of softening.

“Yes, Polina, he’s as virile as you promised.” She laid her head against her friend’s, nuzzling her before they helped each other stand. Miranda shrugged her blouse the rest of the way off, and cast it aside. Reaching behind her, she undid the clasp of her skirt and let it fall to the floor around her ankles. She drew down and stepped out of her soaked panties, leaving her in only her gleaming black Mary Janes and white ankle socks as she stepped toward the bench.

Damien rushed forward to take her hands, helping her to ease herself down on her back lengthwise along the bench, with her ass parked right at the edge, which made her smile and drew a blush from Damien as he was caught being gallant. Polly rolled her eyes, but smiled to herself regardless. Being left out of the position planning would’ve been hurtful if these two weren’t so clearly crazy about each other.

She wasn’t to be entirely forgotten, however. As Miranda laid herself out, gazing eagerly up at her prince who was prepared to take her, she suddenly remembered her friend and turned her head to glance with concern in her direction. “Wait, what about Polly?” Damien turned to gaze Polly up and down. Even if Miranda was primarily the one he wanted, Polly had mostly sat out the first round of this sexcapade and hadn’t gotten off yet. It didn’t seem precisely fair, even if he had been angry at her at the beginning of all this.

Polly chuckled, cocking her hips at a sassy angle and folding her arms over her chest. “Well, since you ask, I _did_ have something in mind, but it’s a little bit…unorthodox.”

** ** _How_ ** ** _ unorthodox? Find out in Chapter 2, coming soon! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk._


	2. Royally Fucked

“Well, you gonna keep us in suspense?” Damien quirked a brow, still standing over Miranda’s prone form with his cock throbbing in anticipation of laying claim to her. Miranda tilted her head quizzically at Polly, with a slightly dumbfounded expression that wasn’t unusual for her.

Polly crouched down to caress Miranda’s cheek with her fingertips. “Miri, sweetie, do you trust me?”

Miranda’s brows knitted and she frowned. “Ummmmmmmm,” she stalled while trying to think of a polite way to word her serious lack of faith in Polly’s judgement in general. She was spared having to answer as Polly pressed a shushing finger to her lips.

“Don’t answer that. Just don’t move.” Polly phased out of her clothes and let them fall into a pile on the ground, through means that only made sense to her. It was like-…she regularly floated through walls _wearing_ any number of outfits, so clearly she could have them become incorporeal along with her when it suited her. Were they ghost clothes? How did that even work? Did she have a closet full of outfits that died with unfinished business? Were there ghost thrift shops?

Before such questions could utterly consume Damien’s brain and kill the mood, Polly floated up above Miranda, tilting herself back to mirror her position of laying on her back and slowly drifted down until she phased _through_ Miranda, occupying the same space as her as though Miranda were inside of Polly, or at least having their torsos lined up as best Polly could manage. Polly’s legs were splayed slightly more than Miranda’s, and they seemed able to move their arms independently of one another.

Miranda shivered, like someone had just walked over her grave, but otherwise seemed unaffected. This wasn’t exactly possession, they had both seen her do that, and it was more along the lines of her just disappearing into another person’s body and taking control of them. Miranda was still herself, and Polly was still visible, just somewhat out of phase with the mortal plane. Semi-corporeal, as it were.

“Ooo, tingly,” Polly giggled while grinning wickedly up at Damien. “Now you can fuck both of us at once,” she purred while reaching down to spread Miranda’s dripping pink pussy lips open with two fingertips ─ and her own in the process. Miranda gasped, and reached down to rub experimentally at her clit, smiling when it drew a little moan from Polly.

Never in his life had Damien needed something so badly and not known it until he had received it. Standing there gazing down at the two beautiful girls eagerly awaiting his cock, which he’d be able to give to both of them at once. Though it did present at least one slight logistical hiccup he could think of ─ had it just been Polly, he would’ve slammed balls-deep into her in a single vicious thrust and wrapped both hands around her neck, choking her and fucking her with the wild abandon reserved for those already dead. He doubted Miranda could withstand that kind of treatment, and wasn’t sure about her level of overall sexual experience in general.

Not wanting to ruin her ─ at least in a literal sense rather than a figurative one ─ he leaned over her to gaze down into her eyes as he teased his plump cockhead against her, or rather _their_, eagerly spread pussy lips. “Miri, have you…y’know, done this before?”

Miranda bit her lower lip nervously, averting her gaze and blushing. She was embarrassed by her lack of experience, but also touched by Damien’s concern. “Not…as such,” she murmured vaguely. Whether that meant she’d never had a threesome, never been fucked with quite so substantial a cock, or never been penetrated at all wasn’t precisely clear.

Damien didn’t press her for details, but rather just took it as a confirmation that he needed to be gentle with her, at least at first. He usually gravitated toward brazenly sexually liberated types who had just as much or more experience as himself, he had never been anybody’s first. “It’s okay,” he said reassuringly. “I’ll go slow. Just tell me if I’m going too fast and you need me to stop for a minute, okay?” This was a first for him as well, of sorts.

Miranda met his gaze and nodded with a grateful smile, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. She blinked them away before they could spill over down her cheeks, and she felt Polly’s fingers lace through hers in a gentle, affirming squeeze. As much as Polly loved letting Damien go wild on her, she could stand to be patient for Miri’s sake.

They let out a mutual pleasured sigh as Damien nudged his cockhead firmly against them, and began to slowly push inside of them. Miranda let out a keening little whimper as she was stretched _tight_ around that considerable girth, and he paused after sinking a few inches in to let her acclimate. He rocked his hips lightly, working those few inches around in them, slightly out and then back in from different angles, opening her up for the deep demon dicking she was about to receive as gradually as he could.

Miranda reached up with trembling hands, running her fingertips through the muscular grooves of Damien’s toned upper arms as he broke her in. There was discomfort as her petit frame took that big dick, a painful stretching, but it was never became greater than she could tolerate. Soon, as he stuffed more of that magnificent demonic cock into her a few inches at a time before relenting, the discomfort began to mingle with pleasure and a fulfilling sensation of fullness.

He gave her the last couple inches a bit rougher than he intended, groaning and bucking his hips to hilt himself firmly, balls-deep in that incredible tightness. She let out a sharp little cry, lifting her head slightly to gaze down in awe at where their bodies met, as though she couldn’t quite believe she’d managed to take all of it. Her normally-flat abdomen had an obscene little bump in it where his cockhead pressed out against her from within, which she reached down to caress with her palm. “Oh, my…”

Polly’s legs shot up to wrap around his waist, squeezing him tight and encouraging him to rock his hips and grind into them. “Ahhhn~…so _full_…you like that, Miri…?”

Miranda nodded mutely, still unable to tear her gaze away from the sight of her overstuffed pussy lodged around the root of Damien’s thick shaft until he surprised her by grabbing her slender legs and hauling them up against his body, her ankles draped over his shoulders. “Goodness! So _forceful_,” she giggled while making bedroom eyes up at Damien, definitely approving of being manhandled like this.

Damien smirked, squeezing her thighs with his rough hands and drew his hips back to give them his first proper thrust, a jarring stroke of about half his length. There was enough momentum behind it to make Polly’s translucent tits to jiggle enticingly and make him immediately want to see more.

As he began to pump his hips, the sounds of clapping flesh and the lewd wet squelching of his fat cock driving into their tight, wet pussies filled the locker room and echoed off of the tiled walls. Added to his were Miranda and Polly’s mingled whimpers and moans as their shared stud gave them exactly what they needed, and Damien’s guttural grunts of exertion and pleasure.

Miranda’s hands now desperately gripped the edges of the bench to either side of her, as though she feared Damien’s firm hold on her legs wouldn’t be enough to keep her from scooting up along the bench’s length from the force of his thrusts. Polly firmly grasped her wrists to secure them in place in a bit of impromptu bondage, which made Miri’s heart race even faster. A good number of her deepest, darkest sexual fantasies centered around being bound helplessly and used as a sexual plaything.

Damien growled and fucked them harder now that Miranda seemed able to take it without pronounced discomfort. The sensations of Polly and Miranda’s pussies overlapping around his thrusting cock were driving him wild, pulsing and clenching slightly out of sync with each other to provide the most exquisite friction he’d ever encountered. He was putting his back into every thrust, hungrily watching that telling little bulge in Miranda’s tummy and Polly’s perfect breasts swaying and jiggling from the impact each time he pounded into them.

Polly was getting close, and she wanted to cum together with Miranda so she reached down and began to rub the pad of her middle finger furiously over their clits. Miranda squealed and arched her body tightly, the assault on her senses making her head spin. The overstimulated merprincess’s lips hung open breathlessly for a moment before a steadily climbing moan emerged. “Polly, I can’t, I- I-”

Damien’s tail whipped erratically behind him as he pistoned his achingly stiff, fat red cock into the two girls writhing at the edge of climax below him. He felt Polly’s heels digging into the small of his back, spurring their stallion on and trying to draw him closer. She met his gaze with the crazy eyes he’d seen once or twice before, when she was turned on beyond all reason. She spoke in a sultry purr, having to make a conscious effort for her words to emerge in a somewhat controlled manner between her panting breaths. “Do it, baby. Cum inside. Fucking _breed_ her~” She frantically rubbed at their clits, her eyelids fluttering shut as she indulged her kink for risky, unprotected sex. Potentially risky, at least ─ she didn’t really know the logistics of possible demon/merperson fertility, but in that moment the possibility existed at least theoretically and it was enough to drive her wild.

Miranda’s voice cracked as she screamed, her body tensing up and her legs shaking in Damien’s grasp, a violently intense orgasm crashing down on her and seeming to spread throughout her entire body. Polly let herself go a moment later, her hands coming up to knead at her perky breasts and roughly twist her own nipples while her toes curled and she held Damien balls-deep against them. Even if he hadn’t desperately wanted to release himself inside them at that moment, he likely wouldn’t have been able to stop himself. He felt his straining cock swell and twitch as he emptied himself _deep_ inside them, filling Miri’s unprotected little pussy with potent demon seed.

He let Miranda’s legs drop gradually to his sides so he could lean over them, reaching around to grip the bench hard enough for them to hear the wood creaking to steady himself while grinding his hips deliriously against them. Miri’s trembling hands came up to press against his muscular chest as she leaned up to kiss him needfully. Polly’s lips joined the fray a moment later as she slid her arms around his neck and buried a hand in his hair. He and Miranda both let out a pleasantly surprised little ‘mnph-?!’ as they felt Polly’s tongue in Damien’s mouth, moving independently of Miranda’s to add a strange but welcome depth to the passionate kiss.

When they finally broke the kiss, Damien and Miranda were both panting. Their eyes closed, they rested their foreheads together and remained motionless, just holding each other. It took a moment for either of them to register that Polly had peaced out of the entanglement by phasing down through the bench and floating back up and around to sit above them, where she now ran her fingertips soothingly through the shaken princess’s hair and admired how she somehow managed to keep her tiny crown situated atop her regal head throughout all of that.

Miranda opened her eyes to flash a shy, tired smile up at him while reaching up to touch his cheek, leaning in for another brief, lingering kiss. “That was…everything I’d hoped for and more. Thank you, Damien. My prince…”

Damien could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks, and didn’t dare look up at the smug smile that must’ve been on Polly’s lips. He was fluent in snark, bluster and dirty talk but only spoke a smattering of genuine compliments. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, that was…nice. I mean, that was rad and hot as hell. You’re okay?”

“I can’t feel my legs,” she confessed with a giggle. “In a good way, I think. I’m sure it will pass. She did tilt her head back to smile up at Polly, who returned it warmly. Polly kissed two of her own fingertips and reached down to press them softly to Miri’s lips, who kissed them back.

Their blissful afterglow was suddenly made tense as they heard Coach’s cheerful, growling baritone call out from the doorway of his office, just outside the locker room doors. “Students! Everything okay in there?”

Everyone’s spines stiffened. None of them had ever personally been caught having sex on school grounds by Coach, but they’d heard the rumors. Horror stories about cringingly awkward ‘rap sessions’, pamphlets being given out, being made to watch student health films from the ‘70’s. Damien blurted out the first thing he could think of to keep Coach from wandering in to check up on them. “We’re fine, Coach! We’re just…rough-housing!”

They held their breath without realizing it as they listened intently for the squeak of the locker room door opening, but didn’t hear it. After a moment Coach just called out again, “Alright, you youngsters just be careful! Horsing around is all in fun until someone gets hurt.”

Damien could already hear the muffled ‘snrrk’ of Polly’s stifled laughter, and didn’t dare make eye contact with her or Miranda until they were sure the old tiger was out of earshot, at which point they all burst out laughing. Any remnants of sexual tension successfully having been exorcised from the room, Damien slowly withdrew his softening cock from Miranda, smirking at the obscene outpouring of his cum from her well-fucked little pussy without him lodged inside her to plug her up. He took her hands to help her to her feet, letting her lean against his chest until they were both satisfied her legs wouldn’t give out beneath her and guided her toward the showers.

─────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────

Polly stood with her back to the wall beside the door where they’d exited the school, near the track, and watched the two walk off together. Damien had an arm protectively around Miranda’s waist and Miranda, with his jacket draped over her shoulders, leaned contentedly against him with her head resting over his shoulder. He was walking her home ─ which was to say, to the beach, as close to her home as he could take her without stealing a submarine. Honestly, she wouldn’t put it past him.

They were kind of adorable together in their fucked-up way, and she was glad to have played a part in nudging them a little closer together. Getting to corrupt Miri a little and getting some of that good dick for herself had just been the cherry on the sundae. She dug her phone out of her pocket and shook it to activate the camera, zooming in and snapping a pic of the two of them in the distance, framed perfectly by the setting sun on the horizon. She’d sent it to Miranda later, who she was sure would treasure it…and maybe keep a copy for herself to tease Damien with occasionally about being such a softy.

Vera was approaching to join her, not noticing the budding romantics cresting the hill off in the distance. She leaned against the wall beside Polly and gave her a playful, affectionate little nudge in the side with her elbow. “Skylines? Not usually your chosen medium to work with.”

Polly pocketed her phone and laid her head over her BFBF(best fuckbuddy forever)’s shoulder and nuzzled her cheek against the luxurious, no doubt expensive fabric of Vera’s blazer. “Mm, what can I say? I’ve been known to dabble. I’m a dabbler.” Normally, she would’ve wasted no time regaling her friend with every lurid detail of her latest sexual encounter in the hopes of getting her worked up enough to drag her to bed. Vera had more self control than most at Spooky High, so it didn’t always work, but it worked often enough that she always made the attempt. This wasn’t entirely her experience to tell, however, so she kept her mouth shut.

Vera smiled and slid an arm around Polly’s shoulder, stroking at her upper arm idly with the side of her thumb. “Yes, yes, you’re a mysterious and many-faceted woman.” She said it in a teasing tone, but both knew she meant it genuinely.

“See? You get me. That’s one of the eight or so things I like about you,” Polly teased back while taking her hand and tugging her in the direction of the sidewalk.

“Only ****eight****? I’ve had people disassembled and shipped to the far corners of the world for less offensive remarks than that, you know. Where are we going, anyway?” Vera slid her hand free of Polly’s as they rounded the school in the general direction of the city, but continued to follow. She wasn’t overly fond of gratuitous public displays of affection, or even friendship. She had a fearsome image to maintain, and walking down the street holding hands with anyone except perhaps rarely her sister wasn’t part of it. Her love and admiration for those she cared about were more commonly expressed in quiet, private moments.

“Your place. I wanna see if Valerie still had that copy of the Fuckronomicon on clearance, I feel like treating myself today.”


End file.
